


Meddling Kids

by fourthage



Category: Naruto, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthage/pseuds/fourthage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabuto is not in ninja world anymore.  Written for Naruto100's crossover challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling Kids

It should have been an easy mission. The country had no ninja village, and half the people seemed not to have even heard of shinobi. Kabuto should have had no trouble infiltrating the mansion and retrieving the gold, necessary for the rarer medical treatments he used.

And yet, every careful mechanism he set somehow morphed into clumsy traps a first year student could detect. Instead of using kunai, he found himself hiding behind curtains and going, "Woooo." And right now, he should be able to untie the simple knot on the rope that held him and escape, but all he could do was stand and glare through his mask at the people (and dog) who surrounded him.

The blond one reached out and took off Kabuto's mask. There were gasps, and the redhead said, "Mr. Kabuto!"

Kabuto wanted to grin evilly. He wanted to slide the kunai down his sleeve, cut the ropes, and leave no witnesses. Instead, to his everlasting horror, his mouth opened and he said, "I would have gotten away with it, too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!"


End file.
